Emerald High School
by JadedWriter96
Summary: Take the Sonic and his friends, turn them humaniod and put them in a highschool with a few other people and what do you get? Drama, humor, and a lovely mix of strange! Rated T for some cussing.


**Character Profiles **

Cat: 15, tall, skinny with muscle, emerald green eyes, brown with lots of blond sun-streaks in it, Is currently doing Judo and MMA. Dresses boyishly with a little girly thrown in, no make-up, no sports played at school though really good in all of them. Currently dating Sonic. Best friend Faith

Faith: 15 Bright blond, Preppy, dresses girly, does a little MMA, mostly learned from her best friend Cat, currently is the best cheerleader around. Competes in cheerleading. Currently dating Knuckles

Sonic: 16 Track star, easily found because of his blue hair, tends to wear jeans and short sleeves, thin but wiry with almost all muscle. Currently dating Cat.

Shadow: Not much is known, Dresses with darker clothes. Colors tend to be black, red, and white. Black hair with red streaks in it, wears mainly boots, and black sneakers with clothes. Carries a guitar case around everywhere. 17

Knuckles: 16 red hair falls down to shoulders, is ripped, covered in scars from previous battles. Wears blue jeans and different shirts from all the different tournaments he's competed in. Does martial arts like Cat, black belt in MMA and Judo Currently dating Faith and is the lead quarter back for the school football team

Tails:10 short, skinny, blond hair, kind of a foxy face, always smiling and always has something in his hand to tinker with. Looks up to Sonic for protection. Is bullied constantly.

Amy: 16 bright pink hair always dresses in very lightly colored clothing, cheerleader, bubbly always happy, only person Shadow seems to talk to

Eggman: 35, unnaturally long legs and arms, bald except for a long mustache, always has a pair of goggles on top of his head, belly is huge and gives him the shape of an egg. Teaches science/ robotics club afterschool which Tails currently attends.

I had it all. I was queen of Emerald High School, my boyfriend Sonic was the king. We made the rules, we set the styles, we were the rich and famous, and we had it all. Or at least that's how it was before my eyes were opened when the new kids stepped through the doors of my high school and changed me. Forever.

"Wake up Cat!" a voice yells into my ear.

"Ugh, go away mom. Let me sleep in for once!" I swat my hand towards the voice.

To my surprise a hand grabbed mine and the voice's lips found mine. I wake up immediately to the kiss.

_Man this is SO Sleeping Beauty… _I think to myself as I kiss my boyfriend Sonic back.

He stops and looks down on me a smile on his face. "Morning baby."

"G'morning babe, you sure it's safe to wake me this early in the morning?"

"Oh I'm pretty sure you won't hurt me kraken." He laughs and sticks his tongue out at me.

I stick mine back and reach my hand up to stroke his sky blue hair, which was as usual, a windblown looking mess. He gives me a quick peck on the forehead before jumping off the bed and walking towards the door. Turning he gives me a wink and says "I'm cooking today."

I give a little gasp of horror. "Then I am most definitely NOT eating today!"

He gives me a hurt expression. "My cooking isn't that bad! Is it?"

I start laughing so hard at his question that I almost fall off of my bed. "No babe it's not horrible it's amazing and I think you should start making me breakfast every day because you love me."

"I'll keep that in consideration." And like that he's gone.

I calm my laughter and hop out of bed.

"Cat!" Squeals Faith as she sprints toward me, her boyfriend Knuckles following her eradicate passage through the crowds of kids. She leaps at me her intent to tackle me clear and I shift my feet into a defensive posture before catching her and swinging her around my hips as easily as one would throw a stuffed animal around.

"Easy there goof. Someday I might just jump out from underneath you."

"You wouldn't dare!" She glared at me and I laughed at how she twisted her face to give me the worst scowl I have ever seen!

"Suuurrreeee," I roll my eyes then ask "So what's new? I know there must be something big that you're just dying to tell me."

"There is actually! We have two new students transferring over here today!"

Her words hit me like a slap in the face. I blink then say, "There are what? Why wasn't I informed of this?"

Faith shrugged, "How should I know. I just heard a few of the teachers talking about it. Turns out they are only coming here for the semester. They aren't staying so don't expect them to be easy to talk too… Hey wait where are you going?"

I ignore Faith's voice and shove my way to the principal's office. He looks up as I open the door and slam it shut.

"Ah nice to see you looking so lively today Ms. Cat. May I ask what brings you here to my office today?"

"You know damn well why I came," I snap. "Why was I not informed about the transfer students."

The man's face slowly starts to get red as he realizes his mistake. "Ah yes... well… well it was a bit of a surprise to me too. The board told me that the transfer students had sprung it on them this weekend. They both had impeccable performances so we decided to let them get a taste of our school."

_You mean my school you ignorant fool. I run this damn place better than you ever will. _

"Fine," I growl. "You are forgiven. But don't make the same mistake again."

I stalk towards the door and yank it open. Slamming it shut behind me, I lean against the wall and let out a huge sigh. _Come Cat relax. I mean what trouble could they be? And besides, they will only be here for a semester. _

Letting loose a even bigger breath I open my eyes and start walking back towards the commons to hang out with Sonic before class started.

**Authors note: So yeah Cat is a bitch but she gets better I promise! She practically runs the place so when things get out of hand she deals with it. So yeah Review, tell me what you think! New chapter as soon as I get time to type it! Sorry about deleting the other one. I didn't notice that things hadn't gotten changed like they were supposed to be changed on my computer and had to delete and fix the chapter. **


End file.
